Accidental Attraction
by Missy Mist
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of Cia. One after party led to two very drunk warriors. Zelda and Link wake up to quite a surprise, and with their luck, only trouble can ensue. (Not AU). Lemon in first chapter and possibly in later chapters.
1. Accidents Happen?

**_Blossom, here! Yes I did start a new fic and am currently working on "Angel to My Devil". Here's the first chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Hyrule Warriors! Nintendo does! Happy reading!_**

 ** _*This isn't AU_**

 ** _*Some of the canon details might be changed for the sake of this fanfic..._**

 ** _*Rated M_**

 ** _*LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER_**

 ** _(I changed my Pen name. Which is why I used Blossom, so you remember it's me. It's me...*)_**

* * *

The after party was still in full swing. Goddesses knew it was close to midnight, yet the celebrators had shown no signs of stopping. It was then that Link, their chosen hero, had made to retire for the night.

 _'Now might be my only chance!'_ Zelda had to stop herself from cheering in triumph. She had wanted to personally thank the hero for his service to Hyrule. She couldn't bring herself to do so before in fear of being teased by Impa, who of course knew of the attraction Zelda felt towards the young hero. Now with Impa gone on business regarding the Sheikah tribe and Link away from the fray of the party, she could finally make her move. To thank him, that is.

Zelda turned to her generals and gave a humble bow. "I'll be retiring to my room for the night. Enjoy the celebration. You've earned it." She beamed at the roar of cheers that erupted from the ecstatic soldiers.

'It might be suspicious if I show up with only the purpose of thanking him.' Thinking quickly, Zelda managed to snatch a tray of wine as well as two goblets from one of the banquet tables.

With that, Zelda snuck off to visit her hero.

* * *

Link had just retired to his room ready to soak in whatever sleep he could get. Impa had disappeared due to issues concerning the Sheikah tribe, and Zelda would most likely be conversing with the other generals.

The hero sighed as he sat down in a chair and took in the cool, quiet atmosphere of his quarters. A soft knock pierced the silence before he granted permission to his visitor.

None other than Princess Zelda poked her blonde head curiously from behind the door. _'Zelda!?'_ He probably wasn't being all too smooth or subtle with his feelings concerning the Hylian princess, not that he could help it.

She gracefully closed the door behind he and turned to set a tray on his table. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was worried you would be in the middle of dressing..." Her cheeks were tinged a cute rosy hue. _'She's blushing? How...cute...'_

Goddesses knew he had been waiting for an opportunity like this. He had planned on a suave and cool reply, but all that would come out was a flustered: "Yeah, er...it's no problem..."

 _'STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! The one opportunity to talk with her alone and you fuck it up!?'_

Link was in the middle of beating himself up over his failed attempts at conversation when Zelda's resonating laughter broke through his thoughts.

"It appears I may not be the only one who was nervous about meeting alone." Link felt the tips of his ears redden in embarrassment. 'Hell, screw it. I'd fuck up a thousand times if only to make her laugh.' Link couldn't help but give an embarrassed smile himself. Her genuine happiness was contagious.

Link began to take notice of Zelda pouring wine into two goblets. "I...uh...wanted to personally thank you for aiding Hyrule in our most desperate time of need." Her rosy blush was still intact, as she glanced up at him shyly. Link could feel his blush deepen. "Why wouldn't I help?" He seriously did wonder why. Sure...none of the other trainees had helped in the battles...

Zelda looked up at him curiously. "I guess _that's_ why you're the chosen hero." Link chuckled nervously at the attention. He still had a hard time believing that. It wasn't everyday you jumped in status from 'rookie trainee' to 'chosen hero' or 'reincarnation of the legendary hero'.

Zelda held out a goblet to him. "Anyways, I wanted to hae a private toast to your victories." He accepted the goblet and eyed the dark liquid nervously. "I...er..I've never drank before."

The young heroine simply beamed at him. "I guess that makes two of us." He smiled back at her. Her smiles were seriously contagious.

"To your victories, Link."

"No, to Hyrule's victories."

They raised their goblets out to each other before chugging down the bittersweet liquid. Link's eyes shot open in surprise. It was bitter and sweet...and something else...

'Intoxicating.' He could feel his mind growing fuzzier and his head becoming lighter as he continued to chug down the juices, noting that Zelda did the same. 'Only a little left...' Link continued to drain his goblet until only droplets remained, pooling at the bottom. His gaze snapped up to Zelda's when he heard her feverish giggling. Her face was flushed rouge from the wine and her eyes were hazy as she moved her finger around the edge of the goblet. "P-princess?" Link could feel the unsteadiness in his voice and knew it wouldn't be long until his mind was as gone as hers.

Zelda gave a small hiccup before refilling her glass and his. "Princess, I don't think...we should drink...anymore..." Zelda looked up at him with sad eyes, making him feel incredibly guilty for attempting to deny her wine. "Whyyy? I haven't been this carefree in such a loooong time..." 'Oh no, now her speech is slurring.'

Zelda leaned across the table until she was nose to nose with the young warrior. "Please?" Link sighed in defeat. He couldn't say no to her. 'A little more won't hurt...right?'

Zelda leaned back in her seat once more, as Link lifted the goblet to his mouth. His hands trembled from the unsteadiness his first drink provided him with. He sipped small, slow sips until giving in and taking a large swig.

'Big...mistaaake...'

He felt dizzy as a wave of heat rushed over him. His already foggy mind grew foggier, and is light head became lighter. He sighed happily. 'What a wonderful feeling.'

"See? Doesn't that make you feel better?"

Link chuckled to himself. "Yeah, you were right, Princess. You're always right." Zelda pouted cutely. "Princess? You're talking so formally to me. That's mean!" Link laughed at the cute expression on her face. "I'm sorry...Princess." He stood up from his seat to bow to her, loving the way she flushed at his teasing.

Zelda stumbled out of her seat into Link's arms and gazed up at him with playful anger dancing in her hazy orbs. "Now listen here, herooo." The slur in her words becoming more evident. "I've liked you...since I saw you in that damn training courtyard! And you still speak so formally with meee!"

Link blushed even brighter at her confession before cuping her chin too look into his eyes. He smirked, laughing at her awestruck expression. "I'm glad to hear that my feelings are returned...Zelda."

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her for a drunken kiss. "I love you" he whispered. Zelda's lips were full and soft as they pressed against his. He couldn't help but nibble at her lower lip causing her to gasp. Link took the distraction to slip his tongue past her lips. She tasted like the wine they had drunk, but her own taste of cherries could faintly be distinguished. His tongue gently swept through her small mouth, coaxing her tongue to come out and play. Their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance.

Finally they pulled apart, panting for breath. Zelda stumbled backwards to her bed tugging Link along with her. Link gently lay Zelda down in the center of the plush bed. He climbed on top of her, pulling her legs to straddle his waist. The hero placed butterfly kisses on her neck before helping himself to her lucious throat. Zelda was enjoying his ministrasions to her neck and moaned her appreciation, panting heavily. The Princess began stripping him of his tunic and armor while he kicked off his boots and slid off his gauntlets. Link, onlyclad in only his underwear and hat, pulled away from her neck to remove her armor while she stroked the planes of his muscular chest. His caloused fingertips grazed her creamy, pale skin as he stripped her of her undergarments. Zelda kicked off her boots while she kept her hands busy, memorizing his sculpted abs. Link groaned and leaned into her soft touch.

Only in their bare necessities, Link gave Zelda one last lingering kiss before slipping off her silk underwear. The fingers on his right hand stroked her damp folds, surprised that she was already wet. Zelda moaned at his touch, hungry for more. With his left hand, Link cupped her left breast before massaging it; using his thumb to stroke her nipple. Zelda burried her fingers in his hair with her in a silent scream of ecstasy. Link smiled at her cute reaction before slipping a finger into her entrance. The hero's mouth claimed her exposed breast, as he pumped his finger inside her. He slipped a second digit and then a third, trying to stretch her in preparation. Zelda oved her hips to increase the friction. He used the thumb of his right hand to stroke her clit leaving her panting and moaning in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm.

Zelda swiftly yanked down his underwear only to widen her eyes at his size. He was... _big_. Link laughed lightly at her astonished expression and kissed her forehead. The Princess steeled herself and grasped his member, tugging on it softly. Link groaned throatily as her delicate hands stroked his throbbing length. She pulled the tip to line up with her entrance. The young warrior kissed her brow before gently pushing into her core and past her maidenhood. Zelda panted hard, the feeling not being harmful, but uncomfortable. Feeling guilty for the awkwardness of their first joing, Link massaged her breasts to distract her from the unfamiliar sensation bursting through her nether regions.

Zelda began to rock her hips gently against his, coaxing him to move with her. Link hissed in pleasure as her tight little cavern pulled him in completely. He ground his hips against hers, desperate to feel the friction against her core. Zelda's fingers were now digging into his back as she panted beneath him. She could feel his powerful muscles ripple beneath her clawing fingers, and silently thanked the Great Fairy for all that training he did.

The hero was pounding hard against her core, spurred on by Zelda's whimpers of pleasure. Zelda watched the erotic sight of Link pushing deep into her before swiftly pulling back. the sight of him pumping in and out of her, faster and faster, was erotic. She was pushed over the edge when he lifted her legs over his shoulders, giving him better access to toy with her clit. Zelda's insides tightened around Link's shaft pushing him over the edge. He muffled her screams of ecstasy with a kiss as his seed shot into her womb.

He collapsed beside her and wrapped her in his embrace before falling into a sound slumber.

* * *

Zelda woke up to the sound of birds, the sunlight peeking through the drapes, and...

 _'Huh?'_

Zelda felt a warm chest pressed tenderly against her back. She internally panicked when she saw two muscular arms wrapped securely around her waist.

 _'Oh Goddesses.'_

* * *

 ** _Sort of cliffy! Sort of! There's the first chapter! The second chapter is in the making! And yes, I will update my other fanfic! Disclaim! Thanks for reading. (*In my author's notes before the chapter, I made a '*'note. That was a terrible line. I'm sorry. Don't kill me.)_**


	2. Arrival of the Demon King

_**Missy Mist, here! Love you all (the few of you that read this shit writing)! Enjoy the next chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaim: I don't own Hyrule Warriors. If I did then I'd be spending more than two dollars for cheap socks...**_

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **whitworth5274: Heheh, yeah well...shit happens. In this case shit didn't just happen; shit hit the fan...**_

 _ **ultimateCCC: Indeed, drinking and sex are a very dangerous mix...**_

 _ **SkittyPuffPuff: Thanks so much! You spurred me on to write this next chapter quicker! Hope you enjoy. Hopefully, I'll add some more lemony goodness later...**_

 _ **Guest: While I don't know you by username, your Review still means the world to me! Thanks!**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome. It means a lot to know that you actually like what I have to offer. This is for you guys:**_

* * *

 _ **(Previously)**_

 **Zelda woke up to the sound of birds, the sunlight peeking through the drapes, and...**

 ** _'Huh?'_**

 **Zelda felt a warm chest pressed tenderly against her back. She internally panicked when she saw two muscular arms wrapped securely around her waist.**

 ** _'Oh Goddesses.'_**

* * *

Zelda was surpised she hadn't gotten a heart attack by now. She was quite glad that Link wasn't awake, she didn't think she could handle the nudity...

In any case, it hadn't took that long to put two and two together. Perhaps it was the obvious fact that their clothes were strewn around the room, or that they were both naked...or maybe, just maybe it was the knowledge that he was still _inside_ of her that triggered her full-fledged panic. _'We slept together. We SLEPT together. WE SLEPT TOGETHER!?'_

Taking a deep breath, Zelda unwrapped his arms from around her waist, still quite surprised that he hadn't woken up. Much to her dismay, Link rewrapped his arms around her and turned so that he was lying on his back. Zelda was briefly aware of the fact that she was straddling his waist and more aware of the fact that his hardened member was still buried deeply in her core. Luckily, his arms weren't wrapped around her as securely as the first time, and Zelda was able to slide them off of her with ease. Now the only problem remaining was to get off of Link, gather her clothes, and get the hell out of there before anyone found out...

Zelda grasped his shaft lightly and felt him harden further inside her. Cheeks burning crimson, she gently slid him out of her, fighting to keep a moan from escaping her throat. The sensation made memories bubble up to the surface of her subconcious. She burned brighter, remembering the way he pounded into her hard, the way he kissed and nipped at her breasts...

Shaking her head to rid the dirty thoughts, she slipped into her armor.

 _'I can't seem to find my underwear!'_ Zelda decided to leave the underwear. Getting caught like this wasn't worth it. Plus, Link would most likely remember the night they shared. If he found the evidence, there was no harm done. _'Excluding the part where you got him drunk and accidently slept with him...'_

Zelda groaned silently in dismay, feeling awfully guilty about leaving like this. However, if Impa where to find out, there was no telling what she would do to the hero. She peered out from behind the door to make sure not a soul was present. Much to her relief, the coast was clear. The Princess didn't hesitate to make a speedy retreat to her chambers...

Zelda groaned at her virgin soreness that became more evident as she ran to her chambers. _'Now to shower and pretend I didn't sleep with the chosen hero...'_ Zelda groaned yet again, realizing this would be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

Link woke up as if in a daze. When he had come to, he couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness. There was no other way to describe it. He woke up missing _someone's_ warmth. It was obvious that _something_ was missing. Or maybe someone...

That feeling was probably a remnant of the most amazing, erotic dream he had-

 _'Huh?'_

Link glanced to the side of his bed where he had spotted a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. Quirking a brow, he leaned over the side only to scoop up a pair of...pink lacy panties...

 _'Who's panties? How did they-?'_

He glanced around the room uncertainly, spotting an unmistakable empty wine bottle and two empty goblets...

 _'Oh shit.'_

The hero was about to be in full-fledged panic mode. _'Oh shit. OH SHIT. I...slept with the princess!?'_

Goddesses, now she would hate him if she hadn't before! That is...if Impa didn't kill him first...

Resolving to apologize to the princess, Link tidied up his chambers. The Warrior had showered and dressed before knocking on Zelda's door. He had finally worked up the courage to deliver the Princess's panties and talk to her about the _events_ that had taken place that night.

Knocking at the door and fighting down a blush, he was surprised when there was only silence. The Hylian Captain, who had been passing by, looked over at the confused Link before placing his hand on the young hero's shoulder. The Hylian Captain chuckled at the embarrassed look on the hero's face. "Link, Zelda's at a meeting concerning the reconstruction of the castle and surroundng villages. Don't worry, boy, you'll have plenty of oppurtunities to meet with the Princess."

Link's face burned bright scarlet. The hero had a strange feeling that the Hylian Captain was _very_ wrong.

* * *

It had been about a month and a half from that night, and no oppurunites to actually talk alone with Link had arisen. They were both either busy at meetings or helping to rebuild the kingdom. In any case, Zelda was sure that Link was as close to hating her as mortally possible. It was bad enough that she hadn't been getting proper rest for over two weeks now. The dramatic change had made her sore and sick, disturbing her at all hours of the day with consistent retching.

 _'Ugh that was the third time this morning...'_ Zelda groaned at the thought of being sick all month. _'What a terrible time to get sick!'_ Zelda's musings were cut short when the Hylian Captain burst through the door to her room.

"Princess! There's trouble emerging from the Gerudo Desert! It's Ganondorf!"

 _'Great, and juuust when I happen to get sick.'_ Quickly adjusting and slipping into her role as Princess, she straightened up from her sitting position. "Prepare the troops for battle!"

"I'll notify the chosen hero as well." He didn't give Zelda the chance to respond before rushing out of the room.

Zelda didn't wait around for Link or Impa. No, the castle and her troops were in no shape to be fending off anymore monsters. Yes, the best thing to do was send them running for the hills by eliminating their leaders. She was in no way prepared for a confrontation with Ganondorf, not in her state. The least she could do was hold him off from annihilating her troops until Link or Impa could help.

Zelda rushed to the frontlines of the battle, searching desperately for Ganondorf and blanching when she saw him strolling through the battlefield. From the smile on his face, one might've thought he was enjoying a leisurely stroll through Hyrule Field. It was clear that he was a mad, violent being by the way his face lit up in ecstasy at every soldier he pummeled. He turned and flashed a grin at her; the challenge in his eyes evident. Supressing a shiver at his creeptacular grin, she charged into the empty plains of the field, where he stood unmatched and unchallenged.

 _'Goddesses, help me!'_

* * *

Link had taken out both Ghirahim and Zant before begginning the search for Ganondorf. With Zant and Ghirahim out of the battle, surely the tables would turn. Link scanned the battlefield, his heart dropping as he spotted Ganondorf in a one-on-one battle with Zelda...

The hero took no time in rushing to her side. He arrived just in time to see Ganondorf smack her rapier out of her hand and sieze her by the throat. Link could feel panic course through him as Zelda made fruitless efforts to claw at the Demon king's hands.

"Let her go!" Ganondorf turned to look at the young warrior with excitement in his eyes. Link had to supress a shiver.

"Why, if it isn't the foolish hero!" Ganondorf burst out laughing at the anger that radiated through Link. Through the corner of his eye, Link could see Impa fighting her way to the trio. "It wouldn't be much fun if I just let her go." From the way he laughed, one might've thought he was cracking jokes over tea.

 _'This guy is sick!'_

A Dark aura radiated from the Demon king as he gripped tighter on Zelda. "One wrong move, and I may just accidently squeeze the life out of your poor princess." Impa had arrived at Link's side by now, weary from battle.

Ganondorf activated his triforce of power to track the triforces of wisdom and courage as Cia had once done. "I see you still have the triforces of courage and wisdom..." The Demon king flashed a toothy grin at the warriors. "Perfect..."

Suddenly he smiled wider, making Impa and Link shiver with disgust. Link cast a wary glance at Zelda who was still struggling for air. Luckily, Ganondorf had slackened his vice grip on the princess.

Seeing the concern in Link's eyes, he laughed heartily. "The Love of your life is very pretty, Hero." Zelda's eyes were clenched shut from the struggle, still clawing desperately at Ganondorf's hands. "The Princess of Hyrule, none the less." Ganondorf hesitated as the triforce of power radiated brighter and more frantically while pointed at Zelda. "And it seems she's with your Hylian brat! How fascinating!"

Zelda's eyes snapped wide open, making eye contact with an equally shocked Link. Impa had a sharp intake of breath as she studied the two of them, and Ganondorf simply erupted in uncontrollable laughter. The Demon king's words echoed through Link's mind.

 _'Hylian brat? He couldn't possibly mean...'_

"Shocked, are we? If you three haven't pieced it together yet, your princess happens to be with child!" Impa's gaze snapped to the Princess, switching between the two of them. More laughter erupted from Ganondorf. He seemed to be the only one enjoying the news.

Zelda and Link made eye contact once more, thinking the same thought:

 _'Oh shit.'_

* * *

 _ **So that was the second chapter of Accidental Attraction. Shocker, I know. Yes, that whole grenade I dropped at the end is cliche, but nowadays everything is. I shit you not, every plot tactic has been used a gazillion times at this time and age. For some reason it took an eternity to write this, yet when I read it, it seems short. It's the most infuriating thing in the world, so i'm sorry. Don't kill me.**_

 _ **Disclaim, yadda yadda. I obviously explained why the chapter might seem short...**_

 _ **I'm unsure if you could consider the ending of this chapter a cliff hanger or not...whoops. Reviews are always welcome. They make my day and fuel these stories. I am still working on 'Angel to my Devil', but inspiration is hard to find for that story. Not only that, but I'm currently fixing the first chapters up.**_

 _ **Ughhh so much work to do, so little time...**_

 _ **Anyone following this story: I love ya, so much. Just as much as I love Zulda. (I spelled 'Zelda' wrong on purpose.)**_

 _ **I'll try and update faster. If I'm lucky, I might just update by the end of the month or the beginning of the next month.**_

 _ **\- Missy Mist**_


	3. How the Hero Almost Died

_**Missy Mist, here! Love you all! Look at all those new followers. To the new followers of this shit storm, welcome to the clusterfuck. Enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for the late update, I guess I shouldn't try to predict my update dates...**_

 _ **Disclaim: I don't own Hyrule Warriors. If I did then I'd be buying a more expensive brand of waffles.**_

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 ** _whitworth5274: Your reviews get funnier the more I read them. You are absolutely wonderful, and I worship you._**

 _ **Guest: Hehe...lonk. You said lonk...hehe. Lonk from Pennsylvania...EHeheEh**_

 _ **Generala: Oh alright then.**_

 _ **SkittyPuffPuff: You are just a ball of sunshine. Doing strange things to your body? Whoops...I'll include that in the warning next time...**_

 _ **Dragondude85: I know, right? Everyone has the mutual curiosity for how Impa will utterly destroy the chosen hero. That's probably going to be whitworth's favorite part too.**_

 _ **Guest: Ah, my lovely, thanks for the encouragement. I tried. I jope I didn't disappoint.**_

 _ **Warning: Disclaim? This is an M-rated story, there will be M-rated scenes. Side effects include: doing strange things to your body, Impa, lemony-limey content, Impa, case of the snuggles, fear of muggles, absurd case of the hiccups, Impa.**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome ^o^. I crave them like you crave hardcore yaoi...just kidding...sort of. (I feel like these are always conversations with myself)**_

 _ **Comment: FALCON...PUUUNCH!**_

* * *

 _ **Last time:**_

 ** _'Hylian brat? He couldn't possibly mean...'_**

 **"Shocked, are we? If you three haven't pieced it together yet, your princess happens to be with child!" Impa's gaze snapped to the Princess, switching between the two of them. More laughter erupted from Ganondorf. He seemed to be the only one enjoying the news.**

 **Zelda and Link made eye contact once more, thinking the same thought:**

 ** _'Oh shit.'_**

* * *

Ganondorf's laughter ripped through the moment of silence, triggering Impa to glare savagely at Ganondorf. Luckily for the trio, Ganondorf's bravado was about to be momentarily stomped out.

The Hylian army had begun to creep from the edged of the battlefield and managed to surround Ganondorf within moments. "What's this? Where are Zant and Ghirahim? Slacking off again?"

Link was suddenly glad he had decided to take out the underlings of Ganondorf's army before challenging the Demon King. "I took care of them."

Ganondorf clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I see. I could annihalate you all here and send your precious princess to an early grave, but a good leader looks after his underlings." Ganondorf released Zelda from his death grip, laughing as he departed from whence he came. Impa and the soldiers watched in stunned silence as he began to stroll away as if nothing had happened. The army could do little to shake off the astonishment of his early departure. Link didn't care for Ganondorf and was quick to catch Zelda before she fell.

Cradling her in his arms, he moved her hair from her face and shoulders to inspect her neck. He glared at the angry red mark that wrapped around her throat. Fury burned in the pit of his stomach, angry that Ganondorf had touched her. That Ganondof dared to leave a mark on her. That the bastard dared to walk away unscathed after he hurt her.

Zelda weakly opened her eyes and graced him with a small smile. "Thanks for catching me." Immediatley he could feel his heart melt at the look she gave him. Pure, genuine relief.

He returned her smile uneasily. "I wouldn't have ever let you fall." Link hooked his arms under her knees and gently lifted her up. Zelda turned her head to survey her soldiers. "Squad's one and two will search the battlefield for any wounded soldiers. Squad three will transport the wounded to the castle and Squad four and five will collect stray weapons. Everyone else head toward the castle."

Zelda watched as her soldiers scurried to fullfill her orders, and she watched until not one remained in her presence. Sighing she nodded at Link who took the cue to set her down gently. After watching Zelda step away from him he only had a second to think 'Fuck' and attempt to dodge before seeing Impa's fist fly toward his face.

To the Hero's misfortune, Impa's fist caught him in the cheek, the force still strong enough to send him back into the ground. Needless to say, Impa's rage was not any less appeased.

Link lie on his side the ground, unmoving. _Hell, I deserve it. I should have protected her. Not just from Ganondorf, from myself._ It was Zelda who had to stumble to his rescue.

"Impa, stop it!" The Princess's attempts to pry Impa away from the young warrior were mostly in vain.

He could faintly hear Impa's growl of frustration before he felt her shoe burrying itself in his stomach. Zelda couldn't stand to hear the wind kicked out of him. She briefly tried to drag Impa away from the Hero, but Impa's rage was only increasing. Impa's face took on a dark expression as she inflicted on him a much stronger impact. Watching Link sit up to cough up blood was Zelda's undoing. Before Impa could dare land another kick, the Princess shielded his body with hers; clinging desperately to the front of his tunic.

"Princess, move aside." Impa's words came out in short growls.

"No, I refuse to stand by and watch as you hurt him."

Impa's gaze narrowed coldly and dangerously, though it wasn't her own life that Zelda feared for. "Then don't watch. In fact, I can guarantee that it would only be a matter of minutes. He will pay for what he's done!"

Link seemed to finally retain the breath that he had lost (as well as the train of thought that had 'crashed' earlier) as he looked up to the two female warriors. "Don't defend me, Zelda. Impa's right...I deserve this- No, I deserve worse."

Impa nodded her grim assent, starting to unsheathe her Giant's Knife. "Good, let's get started then." Had the situation not been so dire, Zelda would have laughed.

Zelda tensed and clung ever tighter to the green-clad Hero. "No, Impa. Despite what it sounds to be, the fact still stands; it's my fault." Shockingly, these words were just enough to still Impa in her tracks. Zelda could see the emotions warring across her guardian's face. After what seemed like an eternity, Impa sheathed her blade and folded her arms, prompting Zelda to continue.

"If I hadn't brought those damned drinks with me, then this whole ordeal would have never happened."

Impa didn't look too convinced. She arched a brow, asking an unspoken question: _Explain?_ Zelda bit her bottom lip guiltily. "About a month ago, after the celebration, I accidentally intoxicated him." As an afterthought, she added in a small voice: "and...might have took advantage of him..." The embarrassment of the situation made itself evident by staining Zelda's cheeks a vibrant red.

Impa blanched before she continued to stare back and forth between them. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, as if warding off an incoming migrane. Zelda subconciously pulled Link into a tighter embrace.

It was bad enough that it was her fault, but now Link was attempting to absorb all of the blame? Nothing could have made Zelda feel guiltier. After a deafening silence, Impa finally looked up and asked the question Zelda dreaded most- "So, what are you planning to do now, your Highness?"

* * *

Zelda had been stumped by Impa's question but had ultimately decided to postpone that decision. That would require a lot of thought.

Instead, the Princess opted for sending her troops to the castle to tend the wounded and make haste on those repairs. Goddesses only knew how much time they had left until Ganondorf made his next move. With many internal groans, Zelda finally sorted out the casualties. It had taken a couple of hours, but by sundown dinner had been served, wounds had been tended, and temporary repairs were arranged. _The Goddesses are not on my side today..._

While she had tried to send them off to get their wounds tended, Zelda found it hard to shrug off both Link and Impa, as both wished to remain by her side. Glad for the support or annoyed by their worry, Zelda wasn't sure. Afterall, they seemed to be content following her like second shadows.

In any case, the Princess could no longer evade the _main_ concern of the day. It seemed that word of Zelda's situation hadn't gotten out yet, but it wouldn't be long before _that_ happened.

Impa was the first to break the silence. "Well?" Zelda sighed at Impa's impatient tone. It couldn't be helped. Hell, even Zelda was wondering what she would do. How had Impa managed to corner her like this? And how had she managed to not kill Link by now?

Zelda sat on the steps before her throne, delved deep in thought. For a while, all she could do was sit with her legs folded and her hands tucked under her chin. _What to do about this sticky situation? This is all my fault..._

"There's nothing I can do but wait for it to be over, until then I can stay with my kingdom until the date of the birth draws nearer and go into hiding until it's completely over. Our only hope is to fend off Ganondorf's armies until after the ordeal or defeat him without me there."

Impa looked shocked at my proposal. "Princess...are you sure that you would want to go into hiding?" _That's right..._

Impa knew better than anyone how Zelda hated staying out of the action. It wasn't like her to sit on the sidelines of the battlefield. It had been hard enough to disguise herself as Sheik in order to operate undercover. "It's not that I necessarily want to, it's what needs to be done." Zelda let out a fervent sigh, her shoulders slumping with the relief of having found a solution.

To Zelda's surprise and chagrin, Impa smiled gently at the Princess, her eyes softening. "My, have you grown from the little girl I knew." Oh yes, the Princess could recall having been _quite_ the handful during her childhood.

The Princess couldn't help but chuckle at the fond memories. "I would like to think so." After a moment's Hesitation, Zelda finally worked up the courage to address her Green-clad Hero. "Link, if you don't mind, I'd...like to spend the rest of my evening with you."

The surprise couldn't be more evident on his face. Nevertheless, he nodded with a warm "Of course, Princess" and an apologetic smile.

Returning his smile, Zelda meekly offered him her hand. "Shall we, then?"

* * *

 _ **I know that you were all ever-so-anxious to watch our favorite hero get beat down by Impa. I hope it was fullfilling enough to read. I can never tell with my own writing.**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update, though. I'm happy for all of the new followers and people that favorited this story. Hopefully you guys tell me if Impa beating down the hero was entertaining enough.**_

 _ **So hope you enjoyed that next chapter. Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get. I'm quoting this as an excuse as to why I won't bother trying to predict the dates of my...updates... I figured in terms of updating, I could just wing it. Afterall, planning my update dates never seems to work out...**_

 _ **Please Review! It inspires me to update faster, surprisingly enough...**_

 _ **If you're feeling sad/bored have this: /post/129449633416/stop-crying-partner**_


End file.
